


Neccessity

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bingo, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Wallpaper, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org">hurt/comfort bingo</a> prompt "Cuddling for warmth" ; In the frozen lands beyond the Wall, both separated from their people, Jon and Ygritte must rely on each other to stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neccessity




End file.
